


Christmas Friends in Need

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [14]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: Sonia the Hedgehog finds who needs help at Christmastime.
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741





	Christmas Friends in Need

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between Megalodon and First Race

Sonia and Knuckles had been collecting stuff for the Salvation Army. When the sun started to set, they called it a day. “I’ll see you at the raceway lights.” said Sonia. “I can’t wait to see It.” said Knuckles. They kissed each other and went back to their homes to get ready for the lightshow. On her way home, Sonia heard someone crying in the alley. She decided to check it out. She found Bo the Chao on the ground. He seemed to be sad.

Bo: I feel so small and useless  
Imbiguass and clueless  
I just can’t seem to get anything right  
I feel so invisible tonight

Everyone passing by me  
Makes me think that I don’t belong

All of the snow falling  
And my friends not calling  
Leave me nothing but this song

On the most miserable Christmas of my life  
The most miserable, horrible, obnocktias, intolerable Christmas

“Bo, is that you?” asked Sonia. Bo turned around. “Oh, hi Sonia.” he said. “What happened to you?” Sonia asked him. “My home was destroyed in an avalanche.” Bo answered. “You mean the one I heard about on the news?” Sonia asked. “Yep, I’ve been wondering around trying to find a new home, but I haven’t had any luck. Nobody is helping me, so I’ve been sleeping in the alleys.” said Bo. “You look like you’re going to freeze to death. Come here, I’ll get you warm.” Sonia put him in her coat, zipped him up, and pressed him against her chest. “My body heat will warm you up.” Sonia said. “I feel like I’ve lost my place in the world and don’t matter anymore.” said Bo, weeping. “Why would you think that? That’s not true.” said Sonia. “Then why wasn’t anyone stopping to help me?” Bo asked. “Some people are just too caught up in the hustle and bustle.” Sonia told him. “Didn’t they hear about the avalanche?” he asked. “That was in a remote mountain area. There aren’t any other houses there, and they didn’t know about yours, so they didn’t pay much attention to It.” said Sonia. “I guess I shouldn’t have built my home there.” said Bo. “Probably not, but this doesn’t mean you don’t matter. Everyone always has a place in the world.” Sonia said. “If I had known your home was destroyed, I would have gotten to you sooner, then you wouldn’t be out here freezing.”

Sonia: If only I could go back and take another crack at things I’ve left undone  
I’d do them right  
But now you have a friend here tonight  
Now you can have the most wonderful Christmas of your life

Everyone Matters  
Everyone Matters  
Even the smallest of the smallest  
Can make the biggest dreams come true  
(Flashback to when Bo granted Sonia’s mermaid wish)

Everyone Matters  
For worst or for better  
We can change the world around us in everything we do

Even You  
Bo: Even me  
Sonia: You and me

“You’re right, Sonia. I shouldn’t give up on myself.” said Bo. “Of course you shouldn’t.” said Sonia. “Well, I guess I’d better keep looking for a new home.” said Bo. “You don’t have to.” Sonia said. “What do you mean?” asked Bo. “You can come live with me.” Bo was surprised. “Do you really mean that?” he asked. “Yes I do. You’re my friend, and friends help each other when their in need.” said Sonia. “Oh thank you, Sonia!” said Bo. “You’re most welcome!” said Sonia. They gave each other a giant, warm hug. “When we get home, I’ll make you a big cup of hot chocolate.” Sonia said. “With lots of marshmallows?” asked Bo. “You got it. Nothings to good for you, Bo.” said Sonia. They headed back to Sonia’s condo.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Everyone Matters' from It's a Very Merry Muppet's Christmas Movie


End file.
